


Kirigiri in Wonderland

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says: Kyoko Kirigiri in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The short ass prologue only three sentances long.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this is a very shitty prologue only three sentences long.

She was bored with her work. She had only five days left until the exam. And she hated Exams.

Kyoko Kirigiri was an ordinary girl. She wore a simple dress, and very much, was simple.

Until the day she met the rabbit.

**END OF THE VERY SHORT-ASS PROLOGUE.**


	2. How Kyoko met Makoto Naegi, the Rabbit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko meets the rabbit and falls into Wonderland. That's it.

Kyoko did not want to do her homework (She had Maths), so she decided to rest her head.

...

She must have fallen asleep by accident, because next thing, it was already daytime.

"The hell..." Kyoko thought to herself, thinking nothing of it, when passed throughout the door a young boy, no older than her, wearing rabbit ears, and a tail.

Kyoko called "Hey!" but he didn't stop. Kyoko ran out, calling him as he walked out the corridor. Kyoko followed him until she found him outside in the garden, crawling into a bush.

Kyoko ran in, well, _crawled_ in, after him.

"You get back here! What were you doing in my ho-ooooooooooooouse!?"

She did not look where she was going, as next thing she knew, she was falling.

It was fast at first, as she was falling at the speed you would expect of a human being.

...Then, slowly, she started floating down, until she reached the floor... headfirst.

"Goddammit..." Kyoko groaned, as she got up.

She noticed the rabbit, in the corner of her eye, running down the corridor.

"Oh god! I'm late! Ohh she's really gonna kill me if I don't get there in time!" He said as he ran off.

Kyoko ran after the rabbit(-boy), slightly curious as to who 'she' was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the previous chapter.


End file.
